Missions
Missions are where battles take place in Revenge of the Titans. There are a total of 50, taking place over 5 worlds, ending on the Titans homeworld of the same name. Worlds *Earth - Force back the invading Titans on our homeworld. *Moon - Secure our lunar bases on the Moon. *Mars - Gather your forces for the counter-attack on Saturn. *Saturn - Clear the moons of Saturn on your approach to the Titan homeworld. *Titan - Establish a foothold and finish the Titans off. Generals tips * Testing a lot of thing help to discover what work well for you. If you are near Christmas, the Yeti Attack mode can be very useful since it let you toy with every building and is not too hard. You can also change the date on your PC to 1st of January and gain access to Yeti Attack mode. Endless mode can also be used, since getting to lvl 10 is pretty easy and allow to toy with just about any techs. *You will need some specifics tech to pass some worlds. The introductory screen tend to tip you for thoses technology, but they are not always clear and can be too late. Here a somewhat subjective list of must-have : ** You will need some anti-armor technology to finish the Moon ** You are likely to need either Cluster Mines or Droid Factory to finish Mars ** You will need either Capacitor or X-Ray Scanner to pick on wraiths and finish Mars (lvl 27+) ** You are likely to need the Decoy on Saturn. It's not mandatory, but some titans out there are extremely harder to kill without it. ** You are likely to need either some damage reduction (Nanohardening, Shield Generator), an explosive (Mines, Cluster Mines, Rockets) to kill the Cretus Enormus. ** You will need the Laser to kill aerial threats and finish Saturn. ** You will need a Rockets or good damage reduction on Titan or it will be very hard to fight ranged titans. ** Starting from 42nd mission you should place one Refinery per 1000$ crystal without any Collectors to maximize your farming efficiency. *Some Research are less valuable than what they appear. The Research page can help choose the good one, but some "classic" mistakes include : ** The Reprocessor and other building that give you money are a lot less useful than what it would first seem, and can be skipped easily. ** The money boost of Research Grant are not too hot, since money is easier to get than additional firepower. They do, however, unlock very powerful research like X-Ray Scanner or Nanohardening ** The Scanner, Assault Cannon, Rockets, Tangleweb, Scarecrow, while all being useful, are all pretty optional and some people will find them useless. Special mention to the Rockets who can destroy your own building extremely quick if you are not careful. * In addition to that, Research are key and a lot of powerful weaponry have heavy requirement. You may need to go back 5 or more level to take a different technology path. Examples include : ** Mines and Cluster Mines give you a cheap way to finish stray titans or soften up non-boss big titans. In addition, Cluster Mine are a great and reliable way of getting rid of Hatchling ** Multi-blaster is the best turret against unarmored titan, and is near mandatory on Mars while being useful virtually everywhere. ** The Disruptor is very versatile, doing great damage on a great range and making mincemeat of regular Titan ** Nanohardening will make all your building significantly more resilient and will make your life a lot easier on Saturn and especially Titan. The Shield Generator can do the same, but is limited production and extremely costly to build Category:Browse